Daddy's Little Princess
by Icey Rose
Summary: Princess Violet of Kyrria, Daughter Of King Charmont and Court Linguist Eleanore just wants to get married when she's older and have a bunch of kids. But that dream flies out the door. And her Life Goes Topsy Turvy! [I Suck at these things]
1. Chapter 1

**Daddy's Little Princess:**

"Princess?.. Oh Princess where are you?" Shouts my governess Adeline.

"Hush," I whisper to the twins Jason and Jaron, they look just like Father only they have Mothers eye's. Apparently I'm a mixture of the two, I have brown hair, blue eyes, a dash of freckles going over my pale cheeks, and I have very small feet... Then again I am barely 5 feet tall.

The only way to tell the twins apart was Jaron's eye's were blue and have green flecks, and Jason's are green with blue flecks. Jason giggled and smiled at Jaron, then the two of them crawled, they are only 10 months old, to Adeline. Jaron grabbed her gown and tugged on it.

_Thank God she doesn't know about the secret passages._ I thought in relief, as Jason and Jerrin pointed towards the secret passage that i was hiding in. The only way the Twins knew I was there was because the door i went through to hide in the passages was in their room, and they were there when I went inside of it.

"I don't have time for your games right now, I must find the Princess, PRINCESS WHERE ARE YOU! Princess Violet?"

_I guess I should go back now... Or maybe not I think I'll go to the menagerie and check up on the dragon!_ I thought. _Let her search, she just wants to complain to Father about me any way._ So I followed the passages, that me and Ell had found when we were younger, we had even promised never to tell anyone about them. But anyway that was in the past, back when we were still friends, now all she thinks about is her wedding, Ell hasn't even talked to me in the past 3 weeks...AND WE RESIDE RIGHT BESIDE EACH OTHER!

I knew i would never lose myself in the passages, because I knew them like the back of my hand, _One more turn and, _i peeked through the peeping hole i had made so i could always tell if some one is about. Seeing no one i opened the door, _Freedom!_

I sighed happily as i pranced out of the castle and to the menagerie. Once i had reached the menagerie i headed straight for the dragon, my favorite exhibit. He is such a beauty, i cant believe people think we should get rid of him.

"Sorry!" Some one shouted as they bowled me over. Once i had landed and opened my eyes I found myself staring into the most entrancing pair of eye's I had ever seen. They looked like a forest, many greens here and there with different browns, and little bits of yellowy-green light pouring through the holes in the canopy of leaves.

"I am truly sorry miss, I didn't see you. Will you please accept my apology?" He said, he had brown hair , and his skin was swarthy. In my opinion he was the most gorgeous creature i had ever seen.. Then again thats just me..

"Of course i accept your apology, but i too have to take the blame, i just was so entranced with the dragon i didn't watch where i was going. Will you forgive me?"

"Absolutely Madame, my name is Tyson may i inquire to what your's is?" He asked.

_He's polite, but what more can i expect of one dressed in a Noble's clothes. _"Of course you may inquire, but i am not obliged to divulge that information," I replied with a mischevious smirk on my face. Suddenly it fell into place, Tyson was the Prince of Tumal, a bordering country of Kyrria, in fact it was right beside Avondale. Adeline wasn't going to bring me to Father and complain about my actions, she was going to tell me to get ready to meet the Prince of Tumal... Oh dear was i going to be in deep Trouble for this..

"Violet?" I heard behind me so of course I turned around to adress whoever was calling me. _Why in Tarnation did I get the urge to get Adeline in Trouble? _I thought desperatly as I saw it was Mother.

"Mother," I said trying to sound neutral._How am I going to explain this?_ I thought hoplessly.

"Princess Violet of Kyrria!" Tyson said in shock. In response all I did was laugh nervously. _Oh dear._


	2. Chapter 2

**Looking at the Stars And Father's Home Coming:**

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Shouted Mother.

_Oh yes absolutely right I'm just going to tell you I skipped dancing lessons to go to the menagerie...NOT! _"Well...Um...You see... I was wondering around the Old castle that Grand Papa Peter and Grand Mama Olga got married in looking for that secret passage you and Father searched for when you were young, when I got lost. Then I went searching for you, and ran into PRINCE Tyson," I said putting the emphasis on Prince while giving him an annoyed look. I knew Mother could tell I was lieing.. So I sadly told the truth. "Alright you caught me, I was skipping my dance lessons! I hate them why do i have to take them anyway? Shouldn't I be learning how to rule Kyrria? Since Ell is going to Ayortha to live with Prince Damian."

Mother just shook her head, I could see many people looking at us. "Well come on then, Prince Tyson and I were looking for you, so now that we have found you we can go home, Oh and by the way your Father is returning tomorrow."

My eye's lit up, _Father was coming home, I could dance in the street... If I knew how to.. Maybe I do need those lessons...Fine I resolve to take my dancing lessons then I shall go dancing in the street._

Mother walked ahead of Prince Tyson and I, "So why didn't you bother to mention your a Prince?" I asked quietly so Mother wouldn't hear us.

"I just thought it didn't matter, and what about you? You didn't tell me you are a Princess?" He questioned.

"Ah, but I just plainly refused to tell you my name. I find if you don't tell someone your name, they don't make assumptions about you. Like 'Oh she's a Princess, so she must be spoiled.'" Tyson, _Ugh Prince Tyson,_ blushed.. _Oh so he's made assumptions about me has he?_

_"_What are you two talking about?" Mother asked turning her head towards us.

"Nothing Mother," I said calmly. She just gave us a knowing smile.. _Wait just one moment, mother gave Ell that same look when she and Damian were being sweet with each other... That means.._ "MOTHER! I WOULD NEVER... UGH!" I shouted and ran off. This is definitely time to use one of my passages again.

"How dare she assume.. I can't believe she would...That is just insane why would I...Never Mind Me why would HE!.. SHE'S GETTING TO ME AGAIN!" I mumbled rather loudly.

"Princess, do you realize talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity?" Asked a boy... Or maybe it was a man, I couldn't tell because he was standing in the shadows of an oak tree. I looked at him, no one had ever said something like that to me before...I don't even know him!

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Violet." I said doing the only thing I could think of, ignoring his earlier comment.

"I know who you are, and no we haven't met. I'm Christian." He said stepping out of the shadows of the tree that he was leaning up against. Once he was in the light I got a good look at him, he was... Completely and absolutely Handsome. But something was utterly odd... He looked identical to Prince Tyson. My jaw must have dropped impolitely open because the next thing I knew he said, "If you keep your mouth open like that your going to catch flies."

"Oh dear, I am sorry. It's just you look exactly like Prince Tyson."

He suddenly laughed... I didn't get what was so funny, but apparently to him it was hilarious.. I don't quite like being laughed at so my face went red.. Not with embarrassment as he must have thought, but with anger. No one had the right to laugh at me unless there was a reason for it like when I lost a shoe in the mud, and I had to go digging through the mud for it, then when I got home Ell thought I was some sort of monster and kept screaming for help. That was funny, but this wasn't.

"Sorry to embarrass you, Your Highness, but there is absolutely no way I look like Prince Tyson. I'm a woodcutter not the identical twin of some Prince."

I gave him a look that showed my disbelief. "Whatever you say then, and please just call me Violet, I get Princess and Your Highness from the servants enough, I'd just like to have a friend who doesn't call me that."

His face showed shock, "I'm a friend?"

"Well of course... That is only if you want to be." I replied somewhat uncertain.

"That would be...Nice." He said with a smile. "But don't expect me to go around opening doors and calling you Milady."

I laughed, "Why would I ever expect that? Personally I hate it when people do that for me." We started to walk towards the orchards during our conversation. We conversed about everything imaginable from Dragons, to Fairy tales, to how snobbish most Nobility is.

When we had finally stopped talking the sun had gone down and the stars were out. "Look at how beautiful the stars are tonight." I said softly.

"They are gorgeous... Look there's The Warrior and his friend The Archer." He said pointing up into the sky.

I laughed. " I can never tell them apart. My Father tried to teach me how to once, but he stopped when I couldn't even tell the difference between The Warrior and The Milk Maiden." Christian laughed as well.

"Maybe I can teach you then?" He suggested.

"You can try," I said while laughing.

He smiled softly, "Then I will." We spent most of the night out in the orchards, Christian trying to teach me how to tell them apart and where they were. While I laughed and said things like the archer looked like a goat. Finally when the stars were dissolving into the inky black sky, we realized how late it was.

"Christian I must go, Mother will very mad at me... So I'll see you soon, perhaps?" Said I.

Smiling Christian said, "Please call me Chris, and meet me here in two days hence at sunset."

"Absolutely. Goodbye...Chris."

"Good bye, Violet." He said and the two of us went our own ways, Chris to the forest, and I to the castle. Planning to meet in 2 days at sunset.

I skipped all the way to the castle. Humming cheerfully to myself, as the wind blew softly, like a kittens breath. Thinking I could slide all of the banisters in our castle in front of any person and not lose this happiness.. As I walked into my room I saw Mother lieing asleep on my bed.

Giggling softly to myself, I tucked her in and slept on the rug using an extra blanket I had at the end of my bed, in case I got cold.

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining in my face, feeling only the least bit tired and dressed silently so I would not wake up Mother. Who was sleeping peacefully on my bed. I pulled on my favorite pair of Slippers, and went downstairs to the kitchens.

"Hello Mandy!" I said cheerfully. Mandy turned around shocked.

"Lady, where were you last night Ella was in a right state!" Mandy asked sounding quite displeased with my actions.

"I do apologize Mandy, but I was having the most wonderfully time talking with a friend I made yesterday under the stars." I sighed happily. To witch Mandy gave me a quizzical look. "Oh and I was wondering if you would give me a tray of food for Mother, she fell asleep in my room last night. And I wanted to surprise her with breakfast in bed."

Mandy just shook her head and prepared a tray with Mother's breakfast on it for me to take to her. "Here, you go Lady, and do try not to spill." said Mandy as she handed me the tray. I smiled and took the tray carefully to my room where Mother still lied asleep.

"Mother wake up, I brought you breakfast." I said, slowly Mother's eyes opened.

"Where were you last night?" She questioned as soon as she realized it was me.

I smiled secretively and said, "I tell you while your eating." while I placed the tray on her lap. So while she was eating I told her all about Chris, and what we did yesterday.

When I was finished telling her my tale Mother asked a question I hadn't thought about, "Do you trust him."

I thought for a few seconds and replied, "With all my heart." Then Mother smiled secretively.

"Do you fancy him." My jaw dropped.

"Why did you ask me that!" I replied angrily.

"Do you Fancy him." Mother persisted.

"Absolutely Not! We're just friends! And even if, and I mean IF, I liked him, He's a wood cutter, and I'm a Princess. No one would approve!"I finally answered. My cheerful mood gone like a leaf in a strong wind.

Mother Just smiled, and left my room to go get dressed. Leaving me with a thought.. _Did I fancy Christian?_

Later that day after my Ayorthian Lesson, Adeline told me to go and get changed into my finer clothes, because Father would be home very soon. With My cheerful mood returning I quickly hastened to my room to get changed.

I had changed into a light sky blue dress with little Pink roses embrodered around the waiste, and ran down to the entrance hall where Mother, Ell, Jaron, Jason and Adeline all stood. I quickly joined them.

Father and his Knights rode up fairly soon and as soon as Father got off his horse I jumped at him imbracing him in a hug, he twirled me around and when he stopped and placed me on the ground he asked, "And how is my little Princess?"

"Wonderfull." I repied with asmile. Mother and Ell rushed up and hugged him as well. Then Jason and Jaron wanted to say hello too so they crawled to Father, and Adeline went upstairs.


End file.
